


misunderstanding

by tonightandalwayss



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cheating (possibly?), F/M, Sad, Song fic, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, i wrote this late at night pls be kind, lots and lots of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: there must be some kind of mistake.





	misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is strictly fiction!!! this is no way how i see dan handling this kind of situation, in fact i’m sure he’s great! i’m just very sad at the moment and wanted to write my feelings away :’) 
> 
> ps: sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, i tried my best to proofread :))

**There must be some misunderstanding.**  
**There must be some kind of mistake.**

  
I sat on the bench at the park where Danny he agreed to meet with me. It started to rain, but I wasn't going to leave. He promised he'd come. So I waited.

  
We were currently on a break from our relationship. He decided we should take one, because he felt that I wasn't able to love him completely because I didn't love myself. So he let me go. Gave me some time and space to find myself and figure out what I needed.

That didn't really help, because I spent more of the days crying, hating myself for being like this. I missed him so much, but I had a sinking feeling that he was just fine.

I tried to ignore those feelings, though.

I kept up with Grumps episodes because I just needed to hear his voice. It made me happier to hear him laughing. I found myself smiling when I heard him laughing. 

I looked down at my hands and watched my fingers fidget with my ring.

It was a gift from our two year anniversary, a simple silver band with a dainty little star on it. Danny got it made to match the star he wore on his costume so even if he was away at a show, I could have some part of him near. 

I checked the time again, it was an hour past the time we were supposed to meet. I unlocked my phone and my finger hovered over Danny's contact name. I pressed it and held the phone to my ear. It rang 5 times then went to voicemail.

The rain began coming down harder and I realized he wasn’t coming.

I got up slowly, and walked back to my car. I drove to the apartment I was renting. Because I had moved in with him a few months earlier, I left our home during the break to really give us space.

I threw myself into bed, not bothering to change my clothes. I cried, until my body finally gave out from exhaustion.

  
**Never dreamed I'd have this feeling.**

  
It was a week after that horrible night, and I still hadn't heard from Danny. I began getting antsy and jumped in my car, just needing to get _out_. 

  
I decided to go by the Starbucks we went to almost daily.

  
_He wasn't there._

  
I went by the sushi restaurant we always ate at.

  
_He wasn't there._

  
I drove past the Grump space.

  
_He wasn't there either._

  
It was later in the day, almost getting dark out. I was starting to worry. If he wasn't at work, where was he? He's always working.

Unless....

I called him to see if he was home, but I didn't get an answer. I drove over to his house, slowly and carefully. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say.

No words came to my brain. I just wanted to see him.

I parked my car and slowly got out. There was a car I had never seen before parked near the house but just assumed it belonged to one of the neighbors. I barely stepped on the driveway when I heard the door open.

My head snapped up and I saw Danny, his hair a mess and eyes beaming. It stung my heart to see him like that, knowing he had been ignoring me.

He couldn’t see me because I was at an awkward angle, coming up to the door. I heard a different voice that stopped me in my tracks.

”I had a really great time last night,”

It couldn’t be.

“Thanks for inviting me over.” 

**Oh, but seeing you is believing.**

The woman who was speaking came out of _my_ house, no, _our_ house, just behind Danny. Her hair just as wild, her eyes just as dazed. There was just something about the way they were walking together that made my heart stop. 

I felt my heart break, and I felt hot tears rolling down my face before I had a chance to comprehend anything. A million thoughts were running through my brain as I stood there, unable to move from my position on the pavement.

**There must be some misunderstanding.**

They rounded a corner which triggered the outdoor lights and before I knew it, my cover was blown. 

Danny saw me first. Head whipping to the side where he thought he saw a figure in his drive way. 

We made eye contact immediately, and I saw the guilt seep into his face. My ring, that had not left my finger since I got it, was now in the palm of my hand. I snapped out of whatever fucked up trance I was in and started moving my legs. 

I tossed it on the grass as I left.

He called my name but I didn’t stop. I couldnt stop. 

I got back into my car and I drove away as fast as I could. 

**There must be some kind of mistake.**


End file.
